


One Night

by nimfvirti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimfvirti/pseuds/nimfvirti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was met with Marcus' handsome face, he was peacefully asleep. She paled, seeing his exposed skin, his sculptured, naked chest moving as he breathed. Her cheeks went pink, her heart racing. “What have they done?” she thought, panic visible in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, there's no way that these two didn't know each other before they started hating each other. There has to be some back story and hopefully we get it in season 3. There's so many reasons why friends stop being friends and I keep thinking what could've happened between Abby and Kane and this is what I came up with. Hope, you will enjoy it, at least a little bit.

 

 

**One Night**

 

Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane met each other at work. Abby was one of the youngest doctors on the Ark and Marcus just got assigned to patrol medical bay. He found her asleep on the desk while patrolling the place. Her messy hair all over the place. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he didn't want to wake her up. Slowly, he tried to walk out of the room but the door decided it was the best time to make a loud noise, waking Abby at the same time. Somehow, they started talking and they kept talking every time they saw each other. Soon, they became really good friends.

***

A year later, they were best friends. At that point, Abby just turned 20 and she was even more beautiful than the day they'd met. Marcus knew that a lot of guys would love to ask her out, and some of them tried but she always refused. He even asked her why and she explained to him that she didn't need any distractions. Her goal was to become the best doctor, she possibly could and she was determined to accomplish that. She started work at the crack of the dawn, being the first one to come to the medical bay, and often, she stayed there longer than necessary, at times pulling 15 hours shifts. Marcus was her voice of reason. He would come and drag her out of the office so she could eat something. Usually, she would try and say, she wasn't hungry but Marcus knew better than that and he used to reply that she was but she just didn't know it yet. Sometimes, that was enough to make her listen and eat, other times he would have to sit in her office and nag her to go and eat. But every time they went to mess hall to get their food, she would silently prove him that she was starving. She would never admit it aloud but she was grateful that he would remind her to eat, and he was happy that she ate.

 

Sometimes, he would laugh at doctor Lee's attempts to kick her out of the office after a 15 hour shift but he would check up on her half an hour later and if she was still in the office, Marcus would make sure she would go and get some rest. He would walk her to her quarters and they would talk about their day. There were times, that she kept insisting that she wasn't tired and they would carry on talking until she fell asleep. She tend to do so in random places and in various positions. Every time that happened, Marcus would gently pick her up and put her in the bed. She'd never thanked him for that but words weren't needed. Morning after, she'd smile brightly at him and bring him coffee. It was their silent agreement and none of them had ever complained.

 

Abigail was grateful that Marcus would remind her to eat and sleep, because if he wouldn't she'd probably ended up as one of doctor Lee's patients. It was nice to have someone who cared, it's been a long time. She had lost her parents when she was 15 and from that point, she'd been taking care of herself. She thought, she was doing just fine, but Marcus proved her how crappy she was at this. Their friendship was unexpected. Both of them were so different, yet they made perfect friends. They understood each other without words, one look was enough to know what the other one was thinking. She would never admit it but she's been lonely for the past couple of years. Of course, she had friends but none of them was this close to her heart. She never let anyone close enough to meet the real her, she only allowed him. Why? Even she didn't know. Somehow, they just worked and that was enough.

Marcus was the only person, she would sit in a dark room with, a bottle of moonshine passing through them, talking about everything, sharing their secrets or just sitting and thinking. He was the person, she would seek after a rough day at work and he did the same.

 

***

 

One night, after especially rough day at work, they found themselves sitting in her quarters with a bottle of moonshine, arm to arm. They didn't talk, didn't need to. Abby lost three patients during one shift and Marcus was made to assist during his first floating, he had to give the order to push the button. No words were needed, they found comfort in each other silent company, grateful for the understanding that didn't require any words. Sitting there, slowly drinking their sorrows seemed like the only thing that could ease their pain.

 

***

 

The next morning, Abby woke up first, feeling like her head was about to explode. Memories from last night blurred. She could feel something behind her, warmth that she'd never felt before. Tightly wrapped hand around her stomach. She gaped for air when a bunch of images hit her.

 

_His fingertips across her skin._

_His lips on hers._

_Him whispering how beautiful she was._

_Their sweated bodies entangled together._

 

She shut her eyes, her stomach tied tightly, shiver running down her spine.

“Oh, no!” she thought, slowly turning her head to face the person lying behind her. She was met with Marcus' handsome face, he was peacefully asleep. She paled, seeing his exposed skin, his sculptured, naked chest moving as he breathed. Her cheeks went pink, her heart racing. _“What have they done?_ ” she thought, panic visible in her eyes. Abby couldn't believe she just slept with her best friend. The best way to complicate things that shouldn't be complicated. What was she supposed to do, she's never been in a situation like this before. _“What should I do?”_ Abby kept thinking, feeling like a trapped animal. She glanced at him again, maybe he wouldn't remember, they surely had a lot to drink. She could stay and pretend she's asleep and see what he's going to do or she could get dressed and go to work. Which one should she choose, she wasn't sure.

She felt his hand tightening around her stomach, her pulse racing. It felt good, it felt right but it was forbidden, he was her friend. This, this was never meant to happen. Of course, she's thought about it, she's dreamt about it but she never would've thought of doing something like that, of jeopardizing their friendship. This, the friendship that they had was the most valuable thing she had and now, now it could all be ruined. Besides, she was confident, he never saw her as more than his friend.

Slowly, she moved his hand, trying not to wake him up. She stood up on her shaky legs, desperately trying to find her clothes. She tried to be quiet, as quiet as possible.

 

She was tying her boots when she heard him move. Her heart jumped, hands started to shake.

“Abby?” she heard him say.

 

***

 

Marcus woke up with his head pounding, he had way too much to drink last night. Carefully, he opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw Abby putting her boots on. Memories from last night came back instantly. “ _Fuck!_ ” he thought. “ _How could I do this?_ ” he cursed himself. He knew he had to say something, explain it to her, assure her that it wasn't just a fling but he couldn't find any words.

“Abby?” he said.

He could see her body tense, her boots forgotten. She slowly looked up at him but her eyes never met his. Her cheeks pink, messy hair. _“God, she's beautiful”_ he thought.

Fuck, he screwed up.

She whispered, “Morning.”

 

He never meant for this to happen. Not like that. He never wanted to take advantage of her and now she surely felt that way, he knew that. He's dreamt of this countless times, he's dreamt of her, he wanted her but he knew she didn't want anything more than his friendship. He knew that she wasn't interested. He wished that he could just ask her out but he thought better of this every time. He'd rather had her friendship than nothing. Their friendship was too precious to risk it and now, he fucked up. He was an idiot, how could he. He wanted her first time to be special, to be something she would remember. How could he make her lose her virginity when she was drunk. Of course, he asked if she was sure, if she really wanted this and she forcefully assured him that it was what she wanted. But he should have known better than that. If he just wasn't this drunk.

 

“Abby, we really should talk...” he started but she stopped him, shaking her head.

“No!” she quickly said and instantly, she could see the wounded expression in his eyes. “I mean, not now. I-I start my shift in 10 minutes, I really need to go now. Later, we can talk about this later.” She said, hoping that he would buy her lie. He didn't but never said a word. He knew it was her day off but he knew she needed time to think and he would let her, he would wait for her.

“Abby...”

“I'll see you later, Marcus,” she said opening the door. Stunned, he just watched her go. He had no idea how to fix this, how to fix them. They really needed to talk but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

 

***

 

He tried to find her later but she was nowhere to be found. She was avoiding him and it broke his heart. “ _I fucked up!_ ” he thought going back to his quarters, hoping that she'd find him when she's ready. But she never did. He tried to talk to her on numerous occasions but she would always find a reason to stop their conversation before it even begun. Their friendship was never the same. They drifted apart, spending less and less time together, small things leading to arguments. Eventually, they stopped talking to each other apart from times when it was necessary. No one really knew what happened between them but everyone could see their longing looks. She wouldn't call him Marcus for the next 20 years, they wouldn't talk for the next 20 years, god he would almost get her floated. But one day, they will be friends again, and maybe, just maybe, they will find a way to talk about their feelings, maybe this time he can make this right.

 

_**THE END** _

 

 

 


End file.
